


If You Could Love Me

by Ace_of_hearts301



Series: Can You See Me? [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, But only for like five minutes, Can someone tell me whats happening cause I have no idea, Canonical Character Death, Human Kiibo, M/M, Tags Are Hard, boys being in love, i'm sorry i suck at tagging, no beta reader we die as men, they are big dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301
Summary: Rantaro was never one for soulmates, he never felt a need for them. He had his sisters and that was more than enough for him. But of course fate had it's way to get what it wanted. So after being dropped into yet another killing game Rantaro finally meets his soulmate under the worst possible circumstances.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Series: Can You See Me? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749595
Kudos: 43





	If You Could Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this, had a meltdown... Bone app the teeth?

From what he could remember Rantaro had never bothered much with soulmates, he simply did not have the time or care to look for them. That is until the day he had found himself in the midst of a dangerous killing game, the perfect place to look for love. 

He was one of the first people to get to the gym so he decided to just wait there for anyone else that was here to come. Before this he had simply been wandering around the school to look at what's in store for them. Along the way he had met Kaede and Shuichi who were going around meeting with all the other students. Maybe he could do that after the - what did that bear call it - school assembly. 

It did not take long for the other students to trickle into the gym, Rantaro greeted them all in turn. He had never expected his heart to start burning when one student walked in. It was a surprise to be seeing a robot at the door, but to be quite frank he had seen weirder stuff before. The student seemed to notice Rantaro staring at them and began walking over to him. 

“Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met before. My name is K1-B0, but please feel free to call me Kiibo.” Kiibo extended a hand to Rantaro and he took it. Feeling sparks in his fingers when their hands met.

“I’m Rantaro. Doesn’t this feel nice.” Kiibo looked at him quizzingly. 

“What on earth do you mean Rantaro?” Ah, of course he couldn’t feel the soul meeting could he. He took one of Kiibo’s hands and placed it on his chest, just above his heart. 

“This.” His skin tingled from where he placed Kiibo’s hand, the warmth spread from his chest and Kiibo looked on in understanding. 

“Ah, you must be referring to soulmates. I have only ever heard of them. I didn’t think I ever had my own though…” Ah, of course Kiibo was a robot, right he wouldn’t know what soulmates were, would he? Well Rantaro would just have to show him what love was then.

“Well since we’re being honest I never really expected to meet you either. I never really thought I had a soulmate, but now I’ve met you.” Rantaro was usually the type to flirt with practically anyone but now, seeing Kiibo before him he couldn’t help but be normal. Maybe it was the overwhelming emotions swimming in his stomach or maybe it was just the scenario they found eachother in. Either way he had lost any and all ability to be smooth in his flirting. So instead he opted to grab Kiibo’s hand gently and bring it to his lips. He kissed it. It was obviously a little cold, but to Rantaro’s surprise there was a hint of warmth beneath the metal. “It’s good to finally meet you, soulmate.” Looking up gave him a look at a very flustered Kiibo. Cute.

“W-Well, uh… Yes, it is good to finally meet you, but… uh… could we maybe take things a bit… slow?” Ah right, it’s not good to rush into relationships even with soulmates.

“Yeah, we have all the time in the world, right?”   
How foolish those words would have sounded had he realized just what was happening from the beginning.

. . . 

Being dead has its downsides. Rantaro found that out after mere moments of dying. He could do nothing but watch and wait. He spent the rest of the day wondering, he had no want or need to watch his own trial for who murdered him. Besides he already knew, he saw Tsumugi leaving after killing him with a single blow. He found it semi ironic how he survived an entire killing game then was the first to die. But all his other emotions were drowned out by his guilt, his guilt for leaving Kiibo so soon. 

By the time he had seen the entire “school” night had fallen and he was forced to return to the dorms. He didn’t want to stay in his room that night, so he opted to find a place to stay for the night. He walked around the common area for a while, slowly surveying the rooms he had to pick from before he found himself in front of Kiibo’s room. It was almost like he was gravitating towards it. He almost hesitated before he opened the door and took a step inside.

Kiibo was laying on the bed, but he did not seem to be sleeping. Rantaro looked around the room for a bit before finally sitting on the edge of Kiibo’s bed. 

“I miss him, he was my soulmate and now he’s gone.” Was Kiibo talking to himself? Yes, that had to be the case, it’s not like Kiibo could see or sense Rantaro beside him, right? 

“I miss you too, I never really got the chance to say goodbye, and now here we are.” Rantaro, like Kiibo, was just trying to get his feelings out. What he was not expecting was for Kiibo to turn around and look Rantaro right in the eye. Kiibo had never had that look on his face before then.

“R-Rantaro?” They both froze for a moment. Could… could Kiibo see him. 

“Yeah, it’s me. But how can you see me?” How was this even possible. Rantaro had done the research, read every book known to man about soulmates and they sure as hell never mentioned this.

“No, it can’t be him, he’s dead.” Kiibo looked hurt. Like this was all just some prank.

“Kiibo, it’s me. I’m right here. Fuck I don’t know how this is possible either I just… you can see me!” He, in his own excitement, held onto Kiibo’s hand like a lifeline. Or, at least he would, but his hand passed right through Kiibo’s. This seemed to prove the truth to Kiibo. 

“Oh, god Rantaro. You… I saw you in the library, you… you looked so helpless. Why did you have to die?” Rantaro didn’t know why either. The guilt he felt before increased tenfold as Kiibo looked like he was about to cry.

“I’m sorry, but now I can promise you, I will never leave you again.” Rantaro held Kiibo as best as he could, being a ghost was hard.

. . .

The two had spent many days and nights together before the killing game officially started and Rantaro’s death happened, but Rantaro would always remember the night they shared under the stars. 

It had been late, around one in the morning, and Rantaro could not sleep for the life of him. In one day he had found his soulmate, been entered in a killing game and discovered he was once in a killing game and found the perks he got from it. With all the thoughts swirling in his head it was no wonder why he could not fall asleep. So that night he chose to take a break from the comfort of his bed and took a step outside for some fresh air. He only expected to be out for a few minutes, but the stars were so beautiful that night, they almost seemed fake with how pretty they were. He wanted to share this moment with someone.

He almost seemed more inclined to get Kiibo which he chose to do. 

He knocked gently before waiting for the answer, it did not take a long time. Kiibo, upon opening the door to his room, looked tired. (How odd, can robots even get any real sleep?) But he perked up the moment he saw Rantaro standing.

“Oh, Rantaro. What a lovely surprise seeing you here! I apologize for my looks, I was having a hard time truly falling asleep.” While it was true, Kiibo did look quite disheveled and tired, Rantaro could only think that Kiibo still looked as good as he always did. “Either way, what can I do for you on this night?” 

“Well actually, I had something I wanted to show you.” 

“Oh, well I’m ready to go out right now if you would like.” Rantaro nodded and gently took Kiibo’s hand to lead him outside. 

Upon leaving the dorms the light of the stars and moon bathed them in a gentle blue glow and Kiibo’s eyes lit up in wonder. Rnataro almost laughed. 

“This is wonderful. I don’t think I have ever seen something so beautiful.” Kiibo spoke lightly and sighed.

“You’ve never seen stars before?” Perhaps that was the cause of his amazement. Rantaro had always been a fan of the stars and would often go out, spending nights from dusk to dawn just to be able to stare at them. Kiibo nodded, looking almost somber. “Once we get out of this I’ll take you out into the middle of the ocean so we can stargaze together. I always found out in the middle of nowhere is always best to avoid light pollution.” Kiibo looked his soulmate's way and smiled.

“That sounds lovely. I can’t wait.”

. . .

As it would turn out those same stars were fake, a mere ruse in an attempt to dissuade them from thinking the impossible. That there was a chance at escape.

Almost every night Rantaro would go out to look up at the stars, sometimes he would reflect on his life, mostly he would just sit and stare. Sometimes Kiibo joined him, mostly he was alone.

In the course of the killing game he had watched everyone die, one after the other, innocent and blackened. Their blood would forever stain his memory a dark crimson, and all of that because he had died first. He found out soon after that Kaede had been killed rather than his true killer being put to justice. Tsumugi was free to continue the suffering of his friends and all he could do was watch. 

He had regained his memories of his past killing game after a little while of being dead. As fate would have it he was the one to cause a massacre and had gotten away with it. His memories of the full ordeal had been wiped but I suppose dying would make you remember something important like that.

It seemed he brought on a lot of bad things in his past life.

One of the nights after Rantaro had died he voiced his thoughts to Kiibo. 

“Why do you stay with me?” He asked so quietly he was shocked Kiibo even heard him. Kiibo turned to him with a hum and a look of inquiry, so Rantaro repeated the question louder this time, it’s not like anyone would hear him. “I’ve told you every bad thing I remember doing, every last sliver of information. I’m a bad person,” He pulled his knees to his chest as he said this. His memories were the only comfort he got in death and even those were a curse to his name.

“I’m… not sure why.” Kiibo stated after letting out a huff of air he spoke again. “I know that you’ve done bad things. You failed your sisters most likely disappointing your parents in the process. You’ve even killed and hurt people, yet here I stay. Maybe it’s by my obligation as your soulmate, maybe I felt you needed a friend, but…” Kiibo turned to look Rantaro in the eyes as he said this. “I think it’s just because I enjoy your company. You have been the only real friend I have had ever and had you not died I think I would have enjoyed spending more time together… as genuine soulmates.” 

Ah, so this was a confession. Well needless to say Rantaro felt the same. 

“Heh, guess we’re both fucked up in our own ways.” Rantaro laughed even if it wasn’t funny. 

. . .  
It was one day they all had left before they would be subjected to an untimely demise. And Rantaro was planning something very stupid. He had his monopad and was studying it since day one of being here and so he had his own investigation to get done with. 

That morning Shuichi and Kaede were also beginning their own plot. Three people, all with a common goal. To kill the mastermind. What none of them accounted for however was how long this plan would truly be to put into action.

That day Rantaro walked out of his room with confidence. He was going to do this, for all of them. The first person he encountered was Kiibo.

“Oh! Rantaro, did you want to talk?” Kiibo was fully aware of the situation they were in today but tried to stay his normal self for everyone’s sake.

“Sort of,” Rantaro took one last step towards his soulmate and placed a quick kiss to his forehead, just in case. “Just promise me that after today you stay safe.” He didn’t want to make eye contact as his nerves finally caught up to him, he didn’t want to think anything bad would happen to him but that didn’t exclude the possibility. 

“R-Rantaro what’s gotten over you. Is it what Monokuma threatened us with? You don’t think he would actually do that, right?” 

“I’ve just got a feeling something bad is going to happen and I won't be able to be with you anymore. Just humour me. Please.” He placed Kiibo’s hand next to his lips like he did so tenderly once.

“Of course.” Kiibo said, and with that Rantaro turned to walk away. He didn’t want to make this any harder for either of them. “Oh! Rantaro,” Kiibo made a quick move to grab his hand and pull him back. He had no clue what his soulmate could want, and with a moment of hesitation Kiibo pulled him down into a short but sweet kiss. They both pulled back with a face full of blush. “I-I love you.” With that Rantaro was left to his own devices.

He felt like he was in a drunken stupor as he walked the hallways. Stopping when he reached an empty corridor. He felt himself raise a hand to his mouth, tears rolled down his cheeks but he did not feel them. His body was on autopilot as he processed the situation. 

Goddammit Kiibo.

. . .

(It was late at night. One final night they would be in this god forsaken school. It was the last night and the school was getting attacked.)

. . . 

The final trial, this would be the end, and Rantaro could not be more scared. This entire thing was faked. It couldn’t be, this wasn’t true. Was it? Could everything he felt be faked. His sisters weren't even real to begin with; was Kiibo even his true soulmate. All of this just for those sick fucks that enjoyed this shit. Tsumugi would finally be brought to the justice she deserved. Before the trial had started Rnatro had taken his rightful place next to his soulmate and for that he was glad as after this reveal he needed a steadying hand to hold onto. He felt sick, like at any moment the world would come crashing down around him. His memories all came back to him after his death but this was still the biggest surprise, as his memories only gave him his past and the first killing game he was ever in. 

And now here he was at the end of the world that he knew his soulmates hand in his. What more could go wrong?

Well, as it would turn out, a lot could go wrong from this moment. The faces of the masses seemed to mock him as the hand he was holding loosened in his grasp. 

“Kiibo?” He looked at his soulmate and only saw a look he had never wanted to see on his loved one's face. It was as if he had shut down, he said nothing. Tsumugi laughed. How dare she laugh at a time like this.

“Kiibo?! What’s wrong? Hey answer me!” Rantaro put his hands on his soulmate's shoulders trying to elicit a reaction but Kiibo looked right through him. It was as if he could no longer hear or see Rantaro. Oh god what had Tsumugi done?

“Please no. No! Kiibo come back to me, please I love you! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I left you.” Rantaro was crying by now, hugging Kiibo was the only other thing he could do at this moment.

“...that troublesome personality of his should be erased.” Tsumugi stated a large grin adorning her face. Rantaro stopped everything he was doing to turn and stare her down. That bitch.

“Gh…” 

“Kiibo?” He was back, his voice now came out in a much more quiet and scattered voice, almost like an old broken radio.

“I… can barely… control it. Looks like… this is the end.”

“Kiibo…” Rantaro spoke quietly, almost as if he only wanted to speak with Kiibo. No one else would hear him but this way it had felt more intimate.

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t fight with you until the end.” Kiibo spoke mainly to the rest of the survivors but Rantaro had a sneaking suspicion those words were meant for him. “The real enemy is… the outside world who enjoys this… this killing game. So please, use me to end this killing game.” He gave off one final smile, and with that Kiibo had shut down perhaps for good this time. Rantaro rested his forehead against Kiibo’s one last time that night.

. . .

So this was it. The end of this killing game, and the school was on fire. On the one hand Rantaro thought it was hella attractive to see his soulmate ending their suffering like this but he also knew what was going to happen next. It was all he could do to stand there and watch as Kiibo darted from place to place shooting off explosions left and right. At the end of the day this was the ending they all wanted. Right? 

The last thing Rantaro ever saw his soulmate do alive was to send a small smile his way before finally going headfirst into the wall that had trapped them all for a long time. The wall to the outside world. He couldn’t even stop the tears if he tried. His feet moved before his brain could even comprehend what had just happened. 

When he finally got to the base of the explosion all that remained of his soulmate was the little bits of scrap metal. No ghost of Kiibo could be seen anywhere. Of course, a robot didn’t have a soul. He sunk down to his knees in front of the last remains of his soulmate. How ironic it was, that the first to die loved the last to die. 

Life truly was unfair, wasn’t it?

“Rantaro, what on earth are you doing love?” A soft voice he almost recognized said. Turning around to look at where it was coming from he spotted a boy that looked around his age. He wished he could say those blue eyes were the ones Kiibo had, that those freckles were Kiibo’s old lines on his face, it was all he wanted to say that the sweater and jeans were metal armour that those glasses were cameras. But of course this wasn’t Kiibo, he was dead and his remains were being held by Rantaro. 

“No, no you can't be, he's gone. I watched him die.” While he wouldn’t show this stranger he had only felt an urge to run into his arms.

“Ah, yes I suppose this is not the body I used to have. Let’s see… Do you remember when Tsumugi had called this a fictional world.” Rantaro gave a quick nod. “Well, in a way, the body you were used to was my fictional body, but Rantaro, this is the real me. Please.” What the boy was asking Rantaro wasn’t sure but he didn’t like the look of tears he had in his eyes. So, he decided, he would ask a simple question only Kiibo would be able to know.

“Do you know what I promised Kiibo I would do with him the first night of this killing game.” The boy’s eyes lightened and he smiled.

“You promised to show me the stars.” Rantaro felt his heart surge after hearing this. This boy truly was his soulmate. He jumped up immediately and ran to the boy. Ran to Kiibo

“Kiibo!” He yelled as tears filled his eyes. Once reaching him Rantaro enveloped him in a kiss. Arms wrapping around him as the two almost toppled, but Rantaro didn’t care; he only knew that now his love was safe in his arms. When the two finally pulled away Kiibo was a flustered mess, but was smiling.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” He asked with a knowing look in his eyes. Rantaro smiled in return and asked a question he had heard so long ago.

“What on earth do you mean, Kiibo?” the two broke out in a fit of giggles as they finally hugged one last time, never to be separated again.

“This.” Was all Kiibo said, and that was all that needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't even know why I started shipping this but now i have fallen in love with it and really more people need to like this ship because I don't want to have to write out every scenario for these two


End file.
